Scan calibration has recently been implemented into multi-function peripherals as a feature. However, because the scanner lamp (for example, fluorescent) light volume of an MFP can keep changing, scan calibration needs to be performed periodically. One popular method is to scan a printed color chart and compare the printed color chart data and original color chart data, and create a color correction table (or lookup table) based on the comparison. This method can work well, if the condition of the MFP is such that the MFP can accurately print the color chart.
However, in order to correctly generate the color correction table, the MFP must be in a condition that the MFP can correctly print the color chart. One problem that can occur is that the printing colors can change because of the effectiveness of the photoconductor drum is reduced with age. For example, if scan calibration is executed in the condition when the color printing of the MFP is poor, the corresponding color correction table will also be of poor quality.
A method and system is disclosed that checks the print calibration status before scan calibration to help improve the accuracy of the color correction table. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, for example, to help improve the accuracy of the color correction chart, a print calibration of the MFP can be performed before the scan calibration. Alternatively, if a print calibration is not needed, the scan calibration can be immediately performed.